In the field of computer graphics, given a relatively sparse set of points in two dimensions, it may be desirable to reconstruct a dense target image. For example, the points may have depth values or some other type scalar data. To reconstruct an image, depths (or other types of data) in spaces between the sparse points can be interpolated based on the values of the sparse points. Typically, for two nearby points, a line between the two points will have a smooth gradation of depths. For example, if point P has a depth of 0 and point Q has a depth of 10, at four uniformly spaced points on a line between P and Q, depths might be 2, 4, 6, and 8. Generally, values interpolated between points vary smoothly.
While different interpolation strategies have been used, it has not previously been possible to use a dense image or signal to inform the interpolation process. Techniques related to reconstructing an image by taking into account features of a dense image or guide signal are discussed below.